


He Knows That Beauty Lies

by newspringrain (forever_bright)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fashion AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/newspringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ruthless world of fashion, Sebastian Smythe prides himself on being a good assistant, even if his boss is the frustrating Kurt Hummel. Between them, they’ll need to navigate crazy models, dramatic breakdowns and learning to tolerate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be various random pairings/characters appearing in this story that I haven't tagged, simply because there are a lot of them. So don't be surprised when extra characters show up, but they will all be peripheral.
> 
> Title is from 'He's Not A Boy' by The Like, which is a great Sebastian song.

The elevator opens at Level 31 and Sebastian strides out, holding coffee in one hand and a black portfolio in the other. It is barely light outside and only the receptionist is in the office before him. Sebastian smirks a little when he glances over at Quinn’s desk and sees that he has beaten her to work, yet again. They are generally the first two assistants to appear in the morning, and Sebastian delights in the opportunity to scold her for being late. Late, in this context, meaning any time after Sebastian arrives.

 Sebastian likes the office at this time in the morning. It is empty and mostly silent, he can walk through the corridors without jumping out of the path of harrowed looking editors and rolling hangers full of clothes. The phones are blessedly silent and, for the next twenty-five minutes, Sebastian can feel like he owns the place. The pale sky of early morning New York lights up the dark offices.

The receptionist – Missy - waves at him. Despite the early hour, she is immaculately turned out; her hair is expertly curled and her Miu Miu dress perfectly matches her earrings.

"Morning Sebastian," she says cheerily. He returns her smile, but only because it is a terrible idea to get on the wrong side of the switchboard staff. They can make his life hell.

'Hi Missy," he said smoothly, pausing by the reception area to flash her his best smile. "You’re looking gorgeous as always."

"Thank you," she replies, blushing a little, despite the fact that he gives her a variation of that compliment at least once a week. He is saved from having to invent more pleasantries by one of the phones in front of Missy ringing. He glances at his watch – it’s 6:53AM. The phone calls are starting early today. 

"Welcome to _Rush_ , how may I direct your call," says Missy easily, throwing Sebastian a final smile as he walks away.

 When Sebastian reaches his desk, he drops the portfolio onto the chair and turns on his computer. As the executive assistant to the Editor in Chief of a major fashion magazine, Sebastian works harder than most people in New York. All his friends from school are currently in their first year of college; they are drinking all night and then tiredly attending lectures. In contrast, Sebastian’s life consists of working ridiculous hours five days a week, finding someone for casual sex on Friday night and then spending the rest of his weekend catching up on sleep. Any free time he has is spent researching and keeping up to date with the fashion world. It is repetitive and demanding, but Sebastian is determined to prove that he can do this job.

The idea that a nineteen-year-old with no experience can be employed at _Rush_ is unimaginable. Luckily for Sebastian, Sue Sylvester, Editor in Chief, has a taste for the unimaginable. When he had gotten a low-level job in the HR department over the summer, she had found his hard working style and snarky attitude appealing. She promoted him over a pool of other, actually qualified for the job, candidates. Sebastian recognises this for the minor miracle it was and doesn’t plan to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

The money is more than he could possibly earn at any other job – even if a large chunk of his salary is spent on the clothes that are required to blend in at the _Rush_ office. Five months ago Sebastian wasn’t sure how he was going to pay his share of the rent; now he has a steadily expanding savings account and a glamorous job. He has worked out that after fifteen months of saving obsessively, he will be able to attend NYU next year.

The new clothes, while not being strictly his preferred style, are fun to wear. He has even made some friends who share his particular view of the world.

"Some old lady fainted on the subway," says Quinn in way of greeting, looking thoroughly irritated to see Sebastian already at his desk, sipping his latte. She drops her bag down in front of his phone and pulls out a mirror to check her makeup. "She almost spilt her drink on my coat. This is Stella McCartney."

Sebastian reclines a little in his seat, grinning up at Quinn. She is assistant to the Creative Director and she had taught him a lot when he first started, although she has made it clear he is expected to repay her for every piece of free advice. 

"As always, your gentle nature warms my heart," smirks Sebastian. Quinn raises an eyebrow at him, tucking away her mirror and looking down at the portfolio that is lying open on his desk.

"I wasn’t aware you had a heart, Bas. Is that for the All Hallows feature? I thought we were going with the Cuban guy?"

"She wants to see Orlando, as well,’ shrugs Sebastian, closing the collection of designs. ‘You know she likes to see all the options."

 "Jesse isn’t going to like it," replies Quinn. Her boss is notoriously pedantic when it comes to choosing the designers to be featured in the next issue. He storms into Sue’s office once a week in outrage, only to exit swiftly five minutes later looking suitably traumatised.

 "Is Santana here yet?" asks Sebastian, because it’s now 7:25AM and she should have arrived. Other members of staff are beginning to filter in; phones are ringing and people are shouting out coffee orders at the interns.

"I think Shelby has a meeting at the printers."

"She’s scheduled in with Sue at 9:30, I’ll text San to remind her," frowns Sebastian, mind now slipping in work-mode. He opens up Sue’s calendar on his computer, despite the fact that he has it mostly memorised. While he and Quinn are friends, and he appreciates her sharp comments and unforgiving attitude, they have an unspoken agreement that work comes first.

 "I’m sure she’s on top of it," says Quinn, amused by Sebastian’s habit of double-checking things more times than is necessary. "I’ll see you later."

 Sebastian gives her an absentminded wave as she leaves, not looking up from the computer. Sue will be by 8AM and he needs to get some errands done before then. He will have her coffee on her desk, with an array of fresh fruit, plus a rundown of her day ready. He needs to chase up the department heads that haven’t submitted their amended pieces for the November issue. He needs to sort out Sue’s event tickets for the weekend and decline a pile of social invitations. Plus, there are a least fifty emails that require a response.

And then his day will really start when Sue marches in at 7:58.

Sebastian starts on the emails and mentally scolds himself for getting so little sleep the previous night. Usually he is incredibly disciplined, but it was Nick’s birthday and he had stayed with his roommate. Along with Jeff, they had had played a ridiculously competitive Wii Tennis tournament that had extended into the early hours of the morning. Sebastian should have conceded much earlier – Nick was clearly the superior player – but his stupid pride had caused him to keep demanding more matches. In the end, he was soundly beaten and didn’t get nearly enough sleep. He really hates how damn smug Nick’s Mii had looked every time it won.

Sebastian is putting Sue’s coffee down on her desk when she arrives, dropping her coat and bag on his desk carelessly. When she sees him standing in her office, she walks in and Sebastian can’t stop his body tensing a little. Even after four months, Sue Sylvester is a little terrifying.

 "Teen Chipmunk," she says as she picks up the coffee, "take a seat."

"I’ll just get a notepad-" begins Sebastian, because Sue had a habit of unloading long streams on information on him, and Sebastian needs to write them down.

"No. Sit."

Sebastian sinks cautiously down into the seat in front of Sue’s desk. He never sits down in her office. He keeps his face blank, but his stomach is twisting unpleasantly. He doesn’t like surprises and this is not the way his day usually starts.

If Sue wants to talk about the advertising mock-ups, he’s been harassing the art department for weeks, and they keep saying they’re ‘on it’, but you can’t say that to Sue, so he hasn’t mentioned it to her, she might think he hasn’t been following it up… or maybe it’s about that new free-lance writer he fucked last week… or the intern the week before that-

"Prepare yourself for joyful news. I’m telling you first because you are my favourite pet gay."

Sebastian doesn’t say anything; he just stares at Sue. Now he really has no idea what is going on.

 "I’m pregnant."

"E-Excuse me?" says Sebastian, embarrassed that he stutters a little. Sue is… old.

"I am with child. My womb is filled with life. I know your knowledge of woman parts is limited, but I thought even your disproportionally small head would be able to handle this." 

"Yes. Yes, of course. Congratulations." Sebastian recovers enough to reply, but his mind is already trying to work out the consequences of this. Will Sue be attending less evening events? Will she still travel for the overseas Fashion Weeks? Sebastian is going to have to buy a book a pregnancy to know what to expect.

However, Sue hasn’t finished with her announcement. "Therefore, I’ll be taking extended maternity leave to begin the education of my fetus. Starting today."

"Today? You’re leaving today?" Sebastian says, eyes widening. He is gripping the edge of the chair, staring at Sue. He can’t even start to get his head around what this means for him, for the whole magazine. "But… who is going to run _Rush_?"

"We’re bringing in a new woman, Emma Pillsbury. I think she sounds like an insipid house-wife, but the Board loves her, so she will be your new mistress starting this afternoon."

 "Right," responds Sebastian.

"She is bringing her own assistant along with her, apparently he has been with her for years and he is suitably domesticated."

Sue has never been one to sugar coat things, but Sebastian wishes she would at least try to give him time to absorb these bursts of shocking information. He feels like in the last five minutes his entire world has been shattered into confusing and sharp pieces. He should have known this job was too good to last. He has never been more than an amusing project to Sue, a way for her to signal her disdain for traditional methods to the whole company.

"Are you firing me?" Sebastian asks after a few moments, steeling himself. He refuses to make a scene, even if he feels like dramatically swiping everything off Sue's desk.

"Not exactly," says Sue, drinking her coffee and flicking through the phone messages that Sebastian has left on her desk. She isn’t even paying attention to him, despite the fact his future depends on her next sentence. "You would have been thrown back to the dark and uninviting 8th floor, but luckily, we have a new Junior Fashion Editor starting today."

"You’re sending me to work for a _Junior Fashion Editor_?" replies Sebastian in horror, because that is undeniably a massive demotion. Quinn and Santana will never let him hear the end of it. It’s almost as bad as being send back to HR.

"Pull in the claws," says Sue, taking note of Sebastian’s ungrateful note. "We both know you’re lucky to still be here. If you weren’t so damn pretty I’d probably have fed you to the wolves."

That comments grates a little, although Sebastian doesn’t let it show. He has had to endure constant insinuations about how exactly he obtained his sudden and undeserved promotion. The snide comments are generally easy to ignore, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hear them. He may be a lot of things, but he isn’t the type to trade sex with his boss. He isn’t that desperate or untalented.

"Thank you for keeping me on," Sebastian says, keeping his temper in check and realising he has to make the best of this situation. There will be time to seethe and plot later. ‘Should I start moving my things, or do you need me for the rest of the day?’

"You’ll need to do some handover with William, Ms. Pillsbury’s EA. But otherwise, you can go."

Sebastian gets up and walks out of the office. He doesn’t wait for some emotional farewell scene with Sue; neither of them pretend to care that much. He automatically hangs up Sue’s coat and then sags down into his chair, his legs feeling a little shaky. He cannot believe that Sue is abandoning _Rush_ and leaving him to trail around after some Junior Editor.

The phone on his desk rings and he picks it up, his mind still lost in Sue’s office and their conversation.

"Sue Sylvester’s office."

"Sebastian? I thought you’d like to know Mr. Hummel has arrived." Missy’s voice is as happy and irritating as ever.

"Who?" sighs Sebastian, rubbing a hand over his face. His new Calvin Klein tie is suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight.

"Kurt Hummel? Apparently he’s the new Fashion Editor. Should I send him through to you?"

"No," says Sebastian, his voice severe and unimpressed. "No, keep him at reception. I’ll come and get him in a little while."

Sebastian hangs up with phone, content in the knowledge that if he is having a bad day, Kurt Hummel is going to have worse one.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian knows most people would feel bad leaving their boss to wait needlessly at reception, but Sebastian honestly couldn’t care less. As much as he appreciates his job, it does mostly consist of letting people walk all over him. He can swallow his ego when taking orders from Sue, because she is a phenomenally successful businesswoman and has earned his respect. Plus, he knows that she wouldn’t tolerate anything else.  
  
Sue is an exception; Sebastian will not take being ignored or treated as less valuable simply because he is young and part of the staff underclass. He doesn’t get sentimental about his superiors, because they are always going to put their own interests above those of a lowly assistant. This morning’s conversation with Sue has only proved that. Therefore, Kurt Hummel can wait until Sebastian is ready for him.  
  
Fifteen minutes after leaving Sue’s office, Sebastian is still glaring moodily at his computer screen, updating Sue’s contact book. He isn’t surprised when Quinn and Santana appear in front of him, he hears the clack of their heels approaching and looks up to meet their curious faces. He instantly knows that news of the unexpected management changes have filtered through the rest of the office, because there is no other explanation for the two women looming over his desk with such purpose.

"Did she fire you?" says Santana.

"No," replies Sebastian tersely. "But she’s put me on babysitting duty."

"Damn," sighs Santana, turning to hand Quinn a twenty-dollar bill she had folded between her fingers. Sebastian glances between them with narrowed eyes.

"Did you make a bet about if I was keeping my job?"

"I thought you were gone for sure," shrugs Santana. "With Sylvester leaving, I was already planning your farewell bathroom fuck. We just got some new models in, I was going to find you a blonde."

"Save him for the weekend," Sebastian replies, "I’m going to need a bit of stress relief. She’s making me work for the new Fashion Editor."

"Really?" laughs Quinn, every bit amused as Sebastian was expecting. "You’re going to be working under Jesse?"

Sebastian doesn’t reply, because they both know that Jesse is going to be only too happy to have Sebastian working in his department. It also means Sebastian now has to answer to Quinn, as Jesse’s assistant. He drops his gaze and busies himself with sorting Sue’s mail, hoping the girls will get the hint and leave. Quinn and Santana predictably keep talking above him. 

"The new Editor, that’s Kurt Hummel, right?"

"The fashion wonder-kid? I thought he was working for Isabella in Tokyo?"

"Apparently we’ve lured him back to New York," replies Quinn. "He’s going to be the youngest Editor in the history of  _Rush_. They must have been desperate."

Sebastian clenches his jaw and glares down at the piece of paper in his hand, letting the letter blur in front of his eyes. He has suddenly connected the name Kurt Hummel with the feature they did on up-coming designers last year. He can’t recall the specifics, but he does have a strong memory of perfect white skin and bright blue eyes, and a ridiculous purple blazer. He also remembers that Kurt is only four years older than him. Sebastian is going to be taking orders from someone who is barely old enough to have graduated college.

"Aw, are you pouting because he’s prettier than you?" says Santana mockingly. Quinn laughs and turns her eyes on Sebastian, joining in.

"Or maybe you’re worried you’ll have some competition for resident man-whore."

"Or," replies Sebastian, giving up the pretence that he isn’t listening to them and looking up, "maybe I’m pissed off that I’m being sent to look after some pathetic little virgin who most likely knows more about fabric samples than his own dick. It’s a publicity stunt, I’ll spend the rest of the year holding his hand while he has a meltdown because he’s trying to do a job that he is in no way qualified for, and then I’ll be left to pick up the pieces when he finally cracks and-"

"Um, hi?"

Sebastian stops talking. He instinctively knows exactly who has interrupted him, even before he looks over. With the day he is having, of course his new boss will be standing in corridor listening to Sebastian insult him. Quinn and Santana adopt sweet, empty smiles as they turn to look at Kurt, while Sebastian just stares at him blankly.

"Are you Sebastian?" asks Kurt after a beat, when nobody speaks. His high voice makes Sebastian swallow an automatic insult. He quickly flicks his eyes over Kurt and finds he fits with the photo Sebastian vaguely remembers; his eyes a bright blue and his hair styled in a perfect upward flick. He is wearing neatly tailored pants and a loose shirt, with an afghan-print scarf and dark brown blazer. He looks like the archetypal gay fashion kid. Sebastian’s lips curl into a sneer.

"Yes, I’m Sebastian," he says, standing and pretending he doesn’t know who Kurt is. He’ll take every little victory he can get over this jump-up little queen.

"Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel," says Kurt, "Missy at reception told me to come and find you. I’m meant to be starting today."

"Hi Mr. Hummel," chimes in Quinn, voice smooth and cheerful, "we’ve been expecting you. I’m Quinn, assistant to Jesse St. James. He’s the Creative Director."

"Santana Lopez," adds Santana, not sounding as honeyed as Quinn, but also less sharp than usual. "I work for to Shelby Corcoran, the Art Director."

They both offer Kurt a hand and he shakes them easily, but he is definitely looking a little uncomfortable. He keeps glancing between the girls and Sebastian with thoughtful eyes.

"And you’ll me working with me, Mr. Hummel," says Sebastian, lacing the name with as much scorn as he can. He doesn’t want Kurt to think Sebastian is at all happy with this arrangement. Sebastian steps around his desk and is pleased to find that he is taller than Kurt. "Let me show you to your office."

After sending Quinn and Santana a parting look, Sebastian leads Kurt through the corridors of  _Rush_ ; he walks quickly and forces Kurt to trail after him. When they reach the empty office – abandoned since the previous Fashion Editor left two months ago – Sebastian opens the door and holds it open for Kurt. Kurt gives him a thankful smile, which Sebastian ignores, and walks into the room. He goes over to the desk and puts down his leather satchel.

The corner office is large, with two walls of full-length windows that look out over the city. It is big enough to hold small meetings and while being impeccably clean, but also jarringly undecorated. It looks bare and sterile, lacking the lavish accessories that the other Editor’s acquire to show off their unique styles. The desk only has a phone, a pad of post-it notes and an empty penholder.

Sebastian stands inside the door and watches as Kurt looks around. He takes the opportunity to assess his new boss again, crossing his arms over his chest as Kurt examines his new desk, pulling open a draw curiously. Kurt looks small where he stands inside the large, bare office. He looks young and unsure, the sun from outside bouncing off his slightly flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Sebastian wants to tear apart this naïve idiot who has somehow stumbled into one of the most sort after positions in the fashion world. He wants Kurt to realise that he doesn’t have any real power over Sebastian; that Sebastian isn’t in this job because it is his life’s ambition to get coffee and plan runway shows.

Kurt finishes looking around and focuses on Sebastian. Sebastian meets his gaze with an unimpressed smile.

"Do you know when my computer is getting here?" asks Kurt, gesturing the prominent empty space on the desk.

"I’ll look into it, Mr. Hummel," says Sebastian, not moving. He continues to watch as Kurt runs his hands over the glass surface of the desk and then lets out a noticeable breath. He’s nervous and that just irritates Sebastian more.

A small part of him – the part he usually leaves at home with Nick and Jeff and his collection of Terry Pratchett books – feels sorry for Kurt. He isn’t going to last two weeks at  _Rush_. It’s a demanding job in a ruthless world and Kurt will quickly be devoured.

"Is there anything else you need?" asks Sebastian, mentally adding on,  _a testosterone shot, perhaps? Or How To Be A Fashion Editor For Dummies?_

"Could you get me a computer and then maybe we can talk about… how this is going to work," replies Kurt, although the way his voice trails up at the end makes it sound like a question. Sebastian barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

"Of course. I’ll be back."

Sebastian turns and walks out, shaking his head. Kurt clearly has no idea what he is doing and Sebastian isn’t in the mood to hold his hand. He will do his job as professionally as possible, but that’s going to be limit of his involvement in this inevitable disaster.

"Did you make him cry yet?" calls out Quinn as he walks part her desk.

"Give me time," he replies with a grin, not stopping. When he reaches his desk, he finds two maintenance staff already emptying Sue’s office. It makes him feel uneasy to watch them taking her photos off the wall and tipping up the couch to remove the rug.

"This you?" asks one of then men, pointing at Sebastian’s desk. Sebastian nods. "We’re doing it next, so you’ll have to move your personal stuff. We’ll do the rest."

"Okay, thank you," replies Sebastian automatically. Maintenance is another group of people he knows better than to piss off, not if you want your lights changed quickly and broken furniture replaced. Sue tends to break a lot of furniture.

Sebastian stares at his desk and doesn’t know where to start. The space isn’t filled with an abundance of personal objects, but there are neat piles of paper that are all mentally catalogued in his mind. His favourite pens and a variety of electrical cables for whenever Sue needs something recharged or connected. His coffee mug and the first aid kit. A signed copy of Nick’s favourite book, which Sebastian managed to get for him last week and has been continually forgetting to take home.

With a sigh, Sebastian steals a cardboard box from the maintenance guys and begins to stack. He manages to fit it all in the one box and soon the only things left on the desk are the phone and monitor. It is reminiscent of Kurt’s empty desk down the hall and this whole day is leaving Sebastian feeling deeply unsettled. He hoists the packed box into his arms and starts making his way back towards Kurt’s office.

"Hey, move it!"

Sebastian barely manages to step to the side to avoid being steamrolled by a stampede of lingerie models. They shouldn’t even be on this floor, but sometimes they come up from the studio in the hope of catching the eye of an editor. One of them winks at Sebastian and he rolls his eyes at her. The models have a tendency to devour men alive, but to Sebastian they’re just opportunistic vultures that try to sneak past him to see his boss.

By the time Sebastian gets back to Kurt’s desk and dumps his stuff, it’s nearly 10AM. Sebastian walks back into Kurt’s office, where Kurt is still sitting at the empty desk, tapping away on his phone. Kurt glances up at him with an irritated expression.

"Did you get lost or something?"

There is some real bite behind the words and they make Sebastian pause. It’s the first time Kurt has shown any spark, and Sebastian has to admit the unimpressed bitch-face is a good look on him. It makes him look less like a choir boy and more like a fashion editor.

"I was moving my things," replies Sebastian, walking over to stand in front of Kurt’s desk. Kurt puts down his phone and levels Sebastian with a cool glare. It seems as though he’s found some semblance of confidence in the time since Sebastian left.

"Did you find out when my computer is getting here?"

"No, but I’ll call tech support now," replies Sebastian. "Do you need anything else?"

"I want back issues for the last three years, so I know what I’m working with. Plus a copy of all the spreads for this month. Sometime this week, if you can manage that?"

"I’ll get those for you," nods Sebastian with a cheerful smile, blatantly ignoring Kurt’s sarcasm. He doesn’t like standing before Kurt, who is looking particularly comfortable in his plush chair. It feels like he’s being forced to wait on Kurt’s every scrap of attention. "Then we can talk through some of the basics."

"Okay," says Kurt, glancing up at Sebastian. Those blue eyes appear sharper and more calculating from this angle. "And I’m not a virgin."

"What?" blinks Sebastian, thrown by the unexpected statement. Kurt just looks at him, a tight smile appearing on his face.

"You heard me. You can go now."

Sebastian is too confused to be insulted by the abrupt dismissal. He turns and heads towards the door; it isn’t until he sits down at his new desk that he realises that Kurt was referring to the conversation he overheard between Sebastian, Quinn and Santana earlier.

Perhaps Kurt isn’t as much of a pushover as Sebastian had initiated believed. He still dresses like a queen and doesn’t deserve his job, but at least he isn’t scared. That’s something.

Sebastian is distracted from his pondering of Kurt and his mood swings by the phone ringing.

"Kurt Hummel’s office," he says, deciding he is going to make Kurt suffer for every single time he has to say those words and sound happy about it.

"Is he available? Shelby wants to drop in," comes Santana’s voice. Sebastian looks up at Kurt through the glass door that separates them. Kurt is still typing on his phone.

"Yeah, he’s free," replies Sebastian.

"Okay, tell him she’ll be there in five."

Sebastian hangs up the phone and swallows a pleased grin. He is going to enjoy messing with Kurt. When Shelby strides down the corridor a few minutes later – wearing an amazing Roberto Cavalli silk-jersey dress that was literally made for her – Sebastian is quick to stand up and smile at her.

"Good morning Shelby,’ he says, ‘can I bring you a coffee?"

Shelby gives him a fond smile, but shakes her head. She stops to talk to him, leaning over to glance at his haphazard desk and the half-empty cardboard box sitting beside it.

"No, thanks, Sebastian. You settling in okay? I was really happy when I heard they found another position for you."

"I’m lucky,’ agrees Sebastian, putting on his best grateful employee act. ‘I’m just happy to still be at  _Rush_ , wherever I’m needed."

"That’s the spirit,’ smiles Shelby, and she squeezes Sebastian’s arm. She is a fantastic and demanding Art Director, and she’s always had a touch motherly affection for Sebastian. He does everything he can to encourage it. ‘Is Kurt expecting me?"

"Absolutely,’ lies Sebastian with a smile. ‘Just head on in."

Sebastian sits back down and listens closely as Shelby walks into Kurt’s office. He grins as the pitchy, surprised tone in Kurt’s voice as he greets her; Sebastian bites his lip to stop himself laughing out loud. He risks a glance up and is rewarded with the sight of Kurt glaring furiously at him over Shelby’s shoulder. Sebastian smiles back at him.

Kurt and Shelby sit down in the leather chairs that surround the low table in the front section of Kurt’s office. While they talk, Sebastian calls archives and also chases up Kurt’s new laptop. He has just finished unpacking his desk and is about to call up about his own computer when Shelby reappears. She shoots Sebastian a final smile as she leaves.

Five seconds later Kurt is standing in the door way to his office, looking at Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

"Get in here," he snaps. Sebastian grabs a notepad and follows Kurt inside, closing the door behind him. Kurt puts his hands on his hips, scowling at Sebastian.

"I thought your job was to let me know when people are coming to see me."

"I must have forgotten," Sebastian says blandly. 

"Right, I’m sure that’s exactly what happened," replies Kurt with an angry sigh. "Can we just get on with this? Sit down."

They sit down in the seats on the Shelby and Kurt were previously meeting. Kurt takes a second to just stare at Sebastian, looking frustrated, before adjusting his scarf and starting to talk.

"Okay, Sebastian, I’ve been told that you’ve been working with Sue Sylvester until now."

"That’s right."

"I assume that means you are good at your job, because I know Sue wouldn’t settle for less. You know that this is my first editorial position and I might not know some things, so I’d appreciate it if you could help me out when there is something I don’t know." Kurt’s tone suggests he doubts Sebastian will be helping him anytime soon. Sebastian is glad that at least Kurt isn’t stupid enough to think they’re going to be best friends. "Do you have anything you want to ask me?" finishes Kurt, staring at Sebastian calmly, although the challenging fire has returned to his eyes.

Sebastian looks back him, mentally listing the various humiliating and insulting things he longs to say to Kurt.  However, every single one of them would be grounds to fire him on the spot, so he tempers his attitude. He suspects Kurt knows what he’s thinking, anyway.

"What’s your coffee order?" Sebastian asks instead.

"Non-fat mocha," replies Kurt crisply.

"And I’ll need an emergency contact name and number," continues Sebastian, handing Kurt the paper and pen. "Also, your home and cell numbers, your lunch preference and your home address."

Kurt glances over at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, but then starts writing.

"Would you like my blood type and social security number too?" he mutters as he lists the things Sebastian asked for.

"Could be useful," replies Sebastian. "Bank accounts details are also welcome."

When Kurt is finished, he hands the paper back to Sebastian, along with his own phone.

"Put your number in there. And also find someone who I can talk to about the décor for this office, it’s depressing me. And…"

Kurt trails off and Sebastian glances up from where he is typing his name into Kurt’s phone. Kurt is looking down at the table, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes, and the blatant anxiety has returned. Sebastian waits for Kurt to continue, fascinated by the way Kurt shifts between sharp-witted professional and nervous boy. After a moment, Kurt straightens and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Do you need anything else, or can I start some real work now?"

Sebastian puts Kurt’s phone down on the desk and stands up. There is one last issue he wants to address, because while he may have nearly killed himself working for Sue, he has no intention of going to such lengths for Kurt. He looks down at Kurt and tries to sound as condescending as possible.

"One last thing, Mr. Hummel, I just wanted to make it clear that I am not your secretary or slave. I won’t be picking up your dry-cleaning, paying your water bills or buying flowers for your boyfriend."

Kurt tenses a little at the last one and Sebastian savours causing the offence that Kurt is trying to suppress. As much as men like Kurt enjoy the freedom to flaunt their sexuality in the fashion world, Sebastian knows that being automatically labelled as gay without even a slightest bit of doubt is still not pleasant.

"Don’t worry," Kurt replies, staring down at the table and his voice sharp, "I don’t expect you to do any of those things. Just do your job."

Sebastian takes that as a dismissal (and a victory) and heads for the door. If his computer has arrived, he can start organising Kurt’s schedule for the next week and maybe even get home before six o’clock for once.

"Sebastian," says Kurt as Sebastian reaches the door. Sebastian half-turns back, looking at Kurt questioningly. "Please call me Kurt, not Mr. Hummel. Kurt is fine."

"Sure thing,  _Kurt_ ," replies Sebastian, wondering if Kurt really thinks that’s going to make any difference to their relationship, if he believes Sebastian is that easily placated. Sebastian leaves room, hearing Kurt sigh softly as he goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's first full day working for Kurt is unexpected. When he leaves the house at 6:30AM, Nick and Jeff are still asleep. This is not unusual; they're never awake, unless Jeff has an early shift or they're too hungover to sleep in. The small kitchen of their apartment is cold and silent, with half a cup of juice and an empty pasta bowl still sitting on the bench from the day before. Sebastian pours the juice down the sink before he leaves.  In the hall, Sebastian almost trips over a pair of Nick's sneakers and wonders if it would be too passive aggressive to leave an angry post-it note on them. He settles for kicking them under the couch and hoping it takes Nick a good twenty minutes to find them.

As he walks to work, past rows of shops that are mostly still closed and a single cafe filled with impatient people, Sebastian finds that there is a strange smell of fish in the air. Even as he keeps walking, the unexplainable odour remains.

He is relieved when he steps inside the tall building that houses  _Rush_  and gets into the elevator after flashing the security guard - Andrew, who lives in Queens and just had a kid - his badge. Sometimes when he's ten minutes early, he and Andrew chat about baseball. Sebastian doesn't really like baseball, but Sue's guests are never held up at security.

He greets Missy with a two-fingered wave and a smile as he walks past her; he doesn't miss the way she blushes as she waves back. He is wearing his favourite Hartford grey linen blazer, with a light blue shirt and black pants. He knows that it looks good on him, and it's also subtle, classy and masculine. Everything Kurt isn't. He hopes to make Kurt's rather flamboyant and bright clothing look even more ridiculous by comparison. And if a few of the interns smile at him more than usual, that's just a bonus.

Reaching his desk, Sebastian pulls off his scarf and drops his bag on the chair. He turns on his computer and glances towards Kurt's office.

It's empty and... blue. Somehow in the last thirteen hours Kurt has managed to get his office redecorated and furnished. Sebastian is impressed with his efficiency and he has to admit, grudgingly, that the room looks good. He assumed that Kurt would go in for bright colours - maybe some variations of red with some lavender tints. He envisioned a giant bunch of carved wooden tulips on the coffee table and a perpetual smell of roses. In reality, the room has been done in shades of blue and silver. It's not overt or garish, in fact it has an open and natural air. It makes the room feel lighter. The coffee table is bare, apart from the stack of back-issue  _Rush_ 's that Sebastian found for Kurt yesterday.

Sebastian takes all this in from the doorway, a small frown on his face. He should have been the one to arrange this for Kurt. Kurt is meant to be organizing the layouts of  _Rush_ , not his office. He must have been here extremely late to get all this done, when Sebastian went home at six. Does Kurt even know what an assistant is for? Is he lacking even that basic professional skill?

Glancing around the deserted 31st floor - because he doesn't want anyone to see him examining his boss's office like an idiot - Sebastian steps inside to look over the photographs that are now hanging behind Kurt's desk. He run his eyes over them and is startled to see that they are by Mario Testino. He doesn't recognise the models, but regardless, they must be sickeningly expensive pieces.

He leaves Kurt's office feeling strangely uncomfortable, not liking that so much as changed in the short time he was away. He isn't used to changes happening without him being aware and usually overseeing them. It feels like Kurt is trying to get one over on him.

Sebastian sits down at his computer and opens up Kurt's calendar. It has quickly filled up and is now looking a lot healthier than it did 24 hours ago. It seems as though everyone wants to consult or have lunch with Kurt - there are at least ten new meeting requests waiting for him. Sebastian proceeds to go through and schedule every one with a half an hour gap in-between. Having thirty minutes connecting meetings is something Sebastian usually tries to avoid, because it's not a long enough gap to really start anything else, but sizable enough that Kurt will be sitting around waiting for the next meeting to start. It's going to make the whole week frustrating and stilted. Sebastian knows that it is a petty trick, but he feels better when he surveys the final result.

The smile is still on Sebastian's face when Kurt walks in at 7:30AM. He doesn't acknowledge Sebastian until he is seated at his desk, laptop open and coat hung up.

'Sebastian,' Kurt calls out eventually and Sebastian gets up, walking into Kurt's office. It feels more inviting than yesterday, although Sebastian still resents having to respond to Kurt's summons and standing before him like a butler. There is an awkward pause when Kurt looks up at him, and Sebastian guesses he's trying to work out if it's appropriate to ask 'how are you?' or something equally redundant before they get down to business. Sebastian saves him the trouble.

'I wanted to check if you’d like any food before I got your coffee,' opens Sebastian. 'Usually I'll have it on your desk.'

He attempts to sound bored and a little judgemental. He's hoping to force that irritated spark to appear in Kurt's eyes again, but Kurt just shakes his head distractedly.

'No, I got coffee on the way in, don't worry about that.'

Sebastian doesn't reply. He doesn't care if Kurt decides to get his own coffee, per se, expect that it is meant to be Sebastian's job. And honestly, he had expected Kurt to try and run him into the ground with work today. After their less than amicable beginning the previous day, Sebastian had steeled himself to be going around doing menial tasks like alphabetising Kurt's shoe collection by designer. He had even considered the possibility that Kurt would send back the coffee Sebastian bought multiple times for stupid reasons; Sebastian was prepared to get Kurt coffee four times a day, if only to prove that Kurt can't overwhelm him. Sebastian is ready for a battle, and is therefore thrown off by the fact that Kurt has willingly gotten his own coffee.

'When does the staff meeting with the new Editor-in-Chief start?' questions Kurt. Sebastian tries to ignore the way the morning light is reflecting distractingly off Kurt's curious eyes.

'8:30, in her office,' supplies Sebastian easily. 'And I need to respond to your invite to the Prada store launch-'

'Oh, I did that last night,' interrupts Kurt with an unconcerned wave of his hand, eyes sliding back to focus on his computer. Sebastian keeps going, refusing to be fazed.

'Great. Also, there was an interview request from Mary-Anne-'

'I spoke to her yesterday.'

'Okay,' replies Sebastian, jaw tight as he tries to continue sounding neutral. He hates that Kurt isn't even looking at him. He has the sudden urge to point out that Kurt's outfit makes him look like a gender-confused lumberjack, but he manages to stop himself. 'Let me know if you need anything else.'

Kurt glances at him for half a second, looking distracted, and nods.

'Thanks. Could you shut the door?'

Sebastian walks out of the office, pulling the door closed, and moves back to his desk, keeping his posture determinedly loose. Kurt has somehow managed to both surprise and further irritate Sebastian. He taps his fingers lightly against his keyboard, watching Kurt over the top of his monitor. Kurt's attention is still consumed by his computer. By the time Sebastian drops his eyes and tabs open his emails, he sees that Kurt has already replied to two inquires about deadlines that should have been left to Sebastian.

'Is that Kurt Hummel?' comes a breathy voice startlingly close to Sebastian's ear. Sebastian jumps in his chair and turns his head to see a blonde guy standing behind him, staring at Kurt in awe.

'What?' he snaps, feeling personally insulted as he takes in the boy's wide eyes and eager expression. 'Can I help you with something?'

'I'm Chandler Kiehl,' explains the blonde, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Kurt and offering Sebastian’s his hand. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, ignoring the presented hand. Chandler sounds so excited that Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if he literally started jumping on the spot. 'I'm an intern, and I just started, and I  _love_  Kurt Hummel. That final piece he did for  _La Tro_  in Fashion Week was completely amazing, and I would just love to mee-'

'No,' says Sebastian flatly. Chandler wilts a little, but doesn't give up.

'Just for a minute, I just want to-'

'No,' repeats Sebastian, shaking his head.

'But-'

'You are never stepping foot inside that office,' clarifies Sebastian, almost laughing at the way Chandler's shoulders slump. He can't believe anyone is this desperate to see _Kurt_. Chandler's next sentence comes out with the tone of a small child who is trying to bargain their way into more candy.

'I'm passing out the mail, so maybe I could just-'

'Or maybe not,' interrupts Sebastian, staring at Chandler with raised eyebrows. Chandler quickly backs down and turns to leave, looking completely crushed and Sebastian lets out a huff of laughter.

As he types at email to Quinn, Sebastian decides that Kurt is more of a conniving bastard than he originally gave him credit for. Instead of the fight to prove his worth that Sebastian was expecting, Kurt has completely undermined him by simply doing Sebastian’s job himself. It’s a brilliant, and diabolical, move. Sebastian feels useless and angry. The only other option is that Kurt is so naïve about the inner workings of a magazine that he doesn’t realise what he’s doing, but Sebastian struggles to see that as a realistic possibility. Even Kurt, who looks like he’s stepped out of the Sound of Music, must realise that he has an assistant for a reason. No, Kurt must be doing this to humiliate Sebastian, to show him how redundant he is.

That theory takes a serious blow when Kurt starts making his own phone calls. Sebastian would have thought it was completely obvious that an assistant is meant to manage that and, similarly, that Sebastian can therefore listen in on all Kurt’s calls. Private calls are made on your cell phone.

When Kurt calls up Tina – some features writer that Sebastian has heard of and probably met a few times – Sebastian listens in mainly in the hopes of gathering potential blackmail material. He is sure that Kurt must have some respectable and disgustingly devoted boyfriend waiting at home, or maybe an infirm sister that he spends his nights caring for; he seems the type. Sebastian begins to suspect after about thirty seconds, however, that Kurt doesn’t know Sebastian is listening to the conversation. Kurt’s voice sounds different. His tone is too casual, he talks freely about how hard the job is and then asks Tina about her boyfriend. Kurt rambles on about a whole lot of things Sebastian doesn’t care about – he’s lucky to have a stable income, nice to be back in the States, new apartment, and other similarly dull topics. It isn’t until they start talking about Sebastian himself that it becomes painfully clear Kurt has no idea his phone calls can be monitored.

‘Do you know if I have to keep the assistant they gave me, or can I ask for a different one?’

Sebastian, who is in the middle of writing himself a reminder on a post-it note with his free hand, pauses. His lips twitch in an automatic smile of pure shock, but then he puts down his pen and focuses on listening.

‘I don’t know, you’d have to ask HR, I guess,’ replies Tina, her voice curious. ‘Why? Don’t you like her?’

‘It’s a him and he hates me,’ sighs Kurt, sounding tired and frustrated. ‘I have no idea why, but he hates me.’

‘Have you tried asking him?’ ventures Tina, sounding a little dubious. Sebastian guesses that Kurt has a flair for the dramatic.

‘I’m pretty sure that he would laugh in my face.’ At least Kurt has picked up on some things, thinks Sebastian, smirking down at his desk.

‘That sucks, Kurt, I’m sorry,’ replies Tina sympathetically. ‘Maybe you should talk to HR.’

‘But what am I going to tell them - every thing he says sounds like he’s making fun of me? He’s a smug bastard? If I can’t deal with my own assistant, how am I meant to survive in this job?’

‘I don’t know what to tell you. But if you reach out, maybe he’ll respond. You are very young, he could-’

‘It’s not an age thing, he’s younger than me. Maybe he’s homophobic? I assumed working at a fashion magazine that, I don’t know, people would be more enlightened.’

Sebastian frowns, insulted by Kurt’s assumption. Even if he were straight, there are plenty of reasons for him to dislike Kurt other than his sexuality. That’s a poor excuse for Sebastian antagonising him.

‘I’m sure it’s not that.’

‘Well, anyway, it doesn’t matter. He can just sit outside my office and scowl for all I care. From the sound of it, he won’t be wanting for company.’

Kurt mutters the last bit of the sentence, his tone disdainful. Sebastian risks a glance up into Kurt’s office and sees that Kurt is fiddling with his stapler, frowning.

‘What does that mean?’ asks Tina, which is exactly what Sebastian wants to know.

‘When I was getting lunch yesterday, I overheard some girls talking in the line in front of me. They were talking about Sebastian – that’s my assistant - and they said something about him spending as much time out of his clothes as in them, and then that the new models better watch out. It sounds like he’s fairly… promiscuous, and you know I-’

Sebastian presses the button that disconnects his link to the call. He doesn’t have any desire to listen to his boss express his opinions on Sebastian sex life. It’s not like he cares what Kurt thinks, but he could do without hearing the sanctimonious speech about the dangers of sex before marriage, or wherever that conversation is going.

When Kurt strides out of his office at 8:25AM, he pauses for half a second by Sebastian’s desk. Sebastian doesn’t look up.

‘I’m going to Emma’s meeting,’ says Kurt, as though there is anywhere else he could be heading.

‘Okay,’ replies Sebastian. Kurt hangs around for another second, then walks away in the direction of the conference room. Sebastian turns to watch once Kurt’s back is turned and he finds himself admiring the shape of Kurt’s ass where it is snugly fitted in high-quality fabric. Then Kurt disappears around a corner and Sebastian’s attention returns to his work.

Four hours later, Sebastian is in the strange position of having nothing to do. Between Kurt’s misguided enthusiasm to do Sebastian’s job and the fact that working for a Junior Editor has a smaller workload than Sebastian is used to, Sebastian has finished doing every task he can think of. He isn’t enjoying being idle. He feels awkward, like every person walking past is going to look at him and think he’s deliberately slacking off. This uncomfortable feeling is added to by the fact that Kurt hasn’t come back. The meeting with Emma only lasted 45 minutes – Sebastian had seen people returning to their offices when it was done – but Kurt hasn’t come back. He has missed two scheduled meetings and, honestly, Sebastian is starting to get slightly concerned. Has Kurt cracked after one staff meeting and is now crying in a bathroom somewhere?

He has rung Kurt twice, but hung up before leaving a message. He’s not sure what he’d say, because he doesn’t want to sound like he’s sitting around awaiting Kurt’s return (which, unfortunately, is exactly what he’s doing).

‘Sebastian?’

Sebastian’s head snaps up at the sound of Emma Pillsbury’s voice. He had met her for five minutes the previous afternoon and thought she seemed like a capable enough Editor, if slightly vague.

‘Ms. Pillsbury,’ he says quickly, standing up and smiling at her. He hopes she didn’t notice that he had been sitting and staring blankly at his computer screen. ‘What can I do for you?’

She smiles brightly has him, hands clasped in front of her. ‘I was hoping to have a quick word with Kurt, I wanted to follow up with him about an idea he had this morning. Is he available?’

_I don’t know, because I have no idea where he is right now._

‘Kurt had to step out for a few minutes,’ says Sebastian, adopting an easy smile. ‘I’ll let him know you came by, or would you like to book some time for this afternoon?’

‘No, no,’ replies Emma with a little laugh. ‘Just tell him to come by when he gets back.’

She walks off and Sebastian keeps smiling until she is gone. Then he scowls and instantly tries calling Kurt again, because at least now he has a legitimate excuse to be ringing. Kurt picks up on the fourth ring.

‘Hi?’

‘Where are you?’ snaps Sebastian, long past the stage of pretending to be pleasant.

‘In the lobby, I’m coming up now,’ replies Kurt, voice becoming sharp in response to Sebastian’s tone. ‘Why?’

Sebastian hangs up the phone instead of answering. When Kurt appears five minutes later, he strides up to Sebastian’s desk with a stormy expression.

‘Did you hang up on me?’ he says angrily.

‘Yes. And I need to talk to you,’ replies Sebastian with equal irritation. Kurt narrows his eyes, but gestures towards his office. Kurt follows Sebastian in, closing the door.

‘Hanging up on someone is rude and unprofessional,’ begins Kurt, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian gets the impression that Kurt is refraining himself from using some decidedly more colourful insults. One lock has fallen free from Kurt’s meticulously coiffed hair and is now sitting on his forehead.

‘Unprofessional,’ scoffs Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘You want to talk about unprofessional; you’ve been gone for the last four hours.’

‘I heard about this new designer down in Brooklyn, I wanted to check her out,’ shrugs Kurt, as though it’s nothing to get worked up about.

‘You had a meeting with Richard Lee, and then a group call with Ryan and Leanne in LA,’ grinds out Sebastian, unable to believe Kurt can’t see how badly he has messed up.

‘I know, I called them to reschedule,’ replies Kurt, obviously thinking this will soothe Sebastian.

‘What? You changed the meetings without telling me?’ Sebastian is so frustrated and it’s only made worse by the way Kurt is looking at him like Sebastian is over-reacting. Kurt is the one who isn’t doing his job properly.

‘Well, they’re my meetings,’ says Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

‘And managing them is my job! What do you think I do out there all day?’

‘I don’t know, glare at people and play some serious solitaire?’ replies Kurt sarcastically, moving towards the desk and taking off his coat. Sebastian has a few seconds staring at his back, during which he briefly considers quitting his job and more seriously contemplates just hitting Kurt over the back of the head with one of the old  _Rush_  editions. Finally, however, he settles on taking a deep breath and reminding himself that Kurt is clearly a complete idiot who needs things explained in small words.

‘Kurt,’ he begins, voice calmer, but no less sharp, ‘I need you to realise that it is my job to manage your calendar. That is why I am here. I need to know where you are, every second of the working day. You may think you don’t need me but when things pick up, trust me, you will not be able to do both our jobs. So, just… follow the plan, okay? And pick up your phone.’

Kurt leans against his desk, considering Sebastian with pursed lips. After a few moments, he gives a reluctant nod.

‘Fine. I won’t disobey your precious schedule. No need to be so dramatic.’

‘And Emma came to see you,’ continues Sebastian with a tight smile, knowing this will burst Kurt’s superior attitude. ‘She asked where you were. I covered for you, but you should probably go and see her after lunch. Speaking of which, I’m going to go and get mine.’

Kurt’s eyes visibly widen and Sebastian revels in the worried look on his face. He turns and swiftly leaves Kurt’s office, happy that at least Kurt seems to have grasped the basic concepts of management structures.

Sebastian diverts Kurt’s phone to his mobile, then wanders off in the direction of Santana’s desk to see if she wants to get lunch. He is in desperate need of fresh office gossip and someone to complain to about Kurt. He slides up to Santana’s desk and leans over it, grinning at her.

‘Lunch, ma chérie?’ he says and laughs when she puts her hand on his shoulder and pushes him backwards. He straightens up and picks up the picture of Brittany that sits next to the computer.

‘Stop perving on my girlfriend, Bas,’ warns Santana, one of her hands covered in sticky tabs that she is applying to a thick stack of papers.

‘She’s a model, every male in America is perving on her,’ replies Sebastian, putting the photo down. ‘Seriously, you up for lunch?’

‘You don’t have time for lunch,’ Santana says, a frankly terrifying smile appearing on her face. ‘Rick Nelson just walked through here talking about how he is going to head up to Emma’s office and show her his mock-up for the fashion spread. Apparently he thinks he might be able to get your boss’s job, what with baby Hummel being MIA all morning…’

‘What?’ says Sebastian, staring at Santana. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Deadly. He’s on his way to see her now.’

‘That devious little bitch,’ breathes Sebastian and he is hurrying off in the direction of Emma’s office without another thought. He’s not totally sure what he’s going to do, or even why it feels so important that he do something, but he breaks into a run once he gets into the main corridor. He is not letting Rick fucking Nelson undermine his boss. It doesn’t matter what Sebastian’s opinion of Kurt is, this is a matter of principle. Sebastian doesn’t think anymore about it, he just weaves his way through staff members and lists all the horrible things he’s going to do to Rick for trying to get Kurt fired.

Sebastian rounds the final corner, his heart racing. He sees Rick, holding a stack of papers, waiting outside Emma’s office, right by Sebastian’s old desk. Emma seems to be on the phone. Sebastian glances around and sees Chandler, the irritating and delusional intern, heading toward him with a mug of coffee. Sebastian steps forward and pulls the cup out of his hands.

‘I’m borrowing this,’ he says, flashing Chandler a quick grin and then turning to walk towards Rick. He hears Chandler’s confused voice behind him, but he ignores him and grips the coffee tighter. He waits until some woman is walking past Rick, then he moves forward and deliberately crashes into her.

Her elbow connects with his ribs, which knocks the air out of his lungs, but Sebastian still manages to lurch forward and spill the cup of coffee all over the paper in Rick’s arms. The hot liquid quickly seeps through the designs, even as the woman stumbles and Rick swears at him.

‘I am so sorry,’ Sebastian says the woman, stepping forward to make sure she is okay. She gives him an exasperated look, but then waves him off and keeps walking. Rick, however, is desperately trying to separate the soggy pieces of paper.

‘Oh, are they all ruined?’ asks Sebastian, smirking at Rick. ‘What a terrible accident.’

‘Smythe, I’m going to get you back for this,’ snaps Rick, staring down at the ruined documents despairingly. Sebastian puts the coffee cup down on the desk and steps up into Rick’s personal space, meeting his eyes with a condescending grin.

‘Good luck with that,’ he says, before turning and striding back down the corridor. Chandler is still standing, gazing at him in complete confusion. Sebastian winks at him as he walks past.

There is a wet patch down his sleeve, so Sebastian goes back to his desk to take off his blazer. Kurt looks up when he sees Sebastian return to his desk, his sharp eyes quickly picking up the stained clothing. Their eyes meet for a moment and Kurt looks like he wants to speak, but then he drops his gaze back down to the proofs on his desk. Sebastian hangs up the jacket and goes to lunch, with every intention of shouting Santana as a thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know! But this story is happening. I'm aiming for an update every 2 weeks. Let's do it. :) Any comments are, obviously, amazing.

On Saturday morning, Sebastian wakes up late and wanders into the kitchen to find Jeff and Nick having breakfast. Jeff is sipping fresh coffee while Nick works his way through leftovers from the night before. Nick is always hungry and is also extremely relaxed about what constitutes a meal at any particular time of the day. He is currently quite happy eating reheated roast-vegetables for breakfast. 

Sebastian makes a face at Nick as he sits down at the table, still only wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

“Vegetables are not a breakfast food,” points out Sebastian, running his hands through his hair tiredly. He needs to shave. Jeff pours a cup of coffee and puts it down in front of Sebastian.

“What about mushrooms?” asks Nick through a mouthful of potato.

“And tomato,” adds Jeff, laughing at the withering glare Sebastian sends him. He is wearing his scrubs and has clearly just finished a shift at the hospital. Jeff is studying nursing and does a few shifts each week as part of a work placement. The hospital is only ten minutes from the _Rush_ office, so he and Sebastian sometimes meet up for lunch.

“Were you out last night?” says Nick once he’s finished chewing. Sebastian shakes his head, wrapping his fingers around the body of the coffee mug.

“Nah, couldn’t be bothered,” replies Sebastian, yawning. “Work was crazy.”

“Do tell.” Jeff smiles at Sebastian, hoping for another exciting work story. Their weekends usually start with Sebastian reciting various insane things that Sue has done during the preceding week. A few months ago she had insisted on getting a pet Boa constrictor in her office, which Sebastian had to feed. This time, however, Sebastian just rubs a hand over his face.

“No, nothing interesting. Just trying to teach my boss how to do his job.”

“This is the young one, right?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty hot,” says Sebastian, reaching to steal some parsnip off Nick’s plate. “He popped into my head last night when I was jerking off. I wouldn’t mind fucking him over his desk, you know.”

“Seriously, too much information,” says Nick, although he doesn’t sound too concerned, ‘I thought you said you didn’t like him?”

“He’s a total idiot,” agrees Sebastian with a relaxed smile. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to sleep with him.”

“Is there anyone is New York that you haven’t slept with?”

“All the women,” offers Jeff.

“And Jeff,” adds Sebastian, grinning at the way Nick’s head snaps up. “At least, not that I can remember. I mean, there was that one time…”

“We were pretty drunk,” says Jeff, playing along with a smile as Nick’s eyes narrow. “And I think I remember putting my hand down your pants?”

“Yeah, I remember that, too. Or maybe you were just trying to find my wallet to pay for the cab... I guess we’ll never know.”

“Oh, screw you both,” huffs Nick, scowling as Sebastian and Jeff both laugh. They may all be sexually liberated young gay men, but that doesn’t mean that Nick likes to think about Sebastian sleeping with his boyfriend.

Sebastian spends most of the day lying on the couch with some beer and a stack of rival fashion magazines. He flicks through them, listing problems and poor article choices in his head. When he finds a feature that is almost an exact copy of the one _Rush_ ran last January, he snaps a picture of it on his phone and sends it to Quinn. She replies an hour later.

Quinn: **Pathetic. It’s Saturday. Get out of the house and stop working.**

She has a point, but Sebastian is honestly can’t be bothered getting off the couch. The whole week has been strange and long. He rolls over, puts on ESPN, and curls up to watch hockey highlights. Jeff is sleeping, while Nick wanders in and out doing various jobs. At one point he almost knocks the top of Sebastian’s head as he struggles to carry his new bookshelf through the narrow living room. It isn’t until late in the afternoon that Sebastian finally pulls himself up and enters the kitchen to see Nick cleaning out the fridge.

“Ew,” says Sebastian, wrinkling his noise at the sight of some mouldy asparagus Nick has retrieved. Nick makes a disgusted face and tosses it into the bin, before grabbing a beer and handing it to Sebastian. Despite that it will probably put him to sleep, Sebastian takes it. Nick picks up one, too, leaning back against the kitchen counter as he spreads his legs out over the floor.

“Did you see that the Warblers came second at Regionals?”

“Yeah, I saw Alex’s status,” confirms Sebastian. In a small school like Dalton, there is a lot of mixing between year groups and Sebastian’s Facebook is filled with boys who are still at the school. “I’m not surprised. AC/DC was an appalling choice.”

“Agreed, they were lost without your boy band crooning,” smirks Nick. Sebastian gives him an unimpressed look.

“I just sang the songs, I didn’t choose them.”

“Sure, Seb. Of course.”

The rest of the weekend passes in a lazy, unremarkable fashion. Sebastian isn’t energised to do anything and the only vaguely productive thing he attempts is finishing his NYU application for early admission. He’s determined to do whatever it takes to get accepted as soon as possible, even if that means filling out the request by hand because they NYU online system is being upgraded. He’s going to hand deliver it during his lunch break on Monday. Most people would see it as overkill, especially considering his school marks should be more than sufficient on their own, but Sebastian doesn’t believe you can ever do enough. He’ll sit outside the Dean’s house if he has to. He is going to NYU next year.

On Sunday night, Sebastian foolishly challenges Nick to a Mario Kart tournament on the Wii. It quickly becomes apparent that Nick is just as talented at Mario Kart as he is at Wii Tennis, because after an hour Sebastian is throwing vicious swear words at the screen while Nick just grins. When Jeff gets home from a late shift, he finds Sebastian trying to clumsily sit on Nick to distract him from the game. They convince Jeff to join in the next round, but he’s so tired that he falls asleep with the controller in his hand. The sight of Jeff curled up in the couch – long legs tugged under himself and floppy blonde hair resting over his eyes – reminds Sebastian that he too needs to sleep. He’s got to be in peak condition to subtly undermine and taunt Kurt tomorrow, after all.

Despite Sebastian’s best efforts on Monday morning, he arrives to find the lights in Kurt’s office on and a number of portfolios spread across the desk. As he flicks on his own computer, he curses himself for wasting ten minutes mulling over perfect Paul Smith sweater and scarf to match his black pants. He would prefer to be wearing a mismatched outfit than arrive after Kurt. At least his boss is nowhere to be seen. Sebastian lets out a long-suffering sigh, which sadly no one is around to hear, and then wanders into Kurt’s office. He intends to get a head start on whatever Kurt may throw at him today. He notes the empty coffee cup on the desk and Kurt’s satchel tucked neatly under the desk. Kurt must have arrived at least a couple of hours ago. As though putting in a few more hours will make a difference, thinks Sebastian. Nothing will make up for merely being the token ‘youth and fresh eyes’ hire.

He leans over Kurt’s desk, which is covered in fragile morning light, and begins flicking through the hand drawn mock-ups. They’re clearly sketched by Kurt. For the first few pages, Sebastian is idly sweeping his eyes over the designs, noting that Kurt has a precise drawing style and wondering if it’s normal to hand draw the models like this. Soon, though, he pauses and really examines at the page he’s stopped on.

The concept for the major spread next month is ‘urban decay.’ Sebastian attended the pitch meeting and was unsurprised when the creative team agreed on your typical piece of fashion design – a haunting, largely digitally altered, New York backdrop littered with stunning models wearing high-end clothes and recycled jewellery. Jesse loves recycled jewellery. It was similar to what _Rush_ produces every month, with only a veneer of diversity. Kurt’s sketches are _different_. Sebastian bends over to scan them more closely. New York is hastily drawn in the background, recognisable buildings breezily outlined. This page has an alley with two models resting against the walls. What makes it so remarkable is that it isn’t the background that is decaying around them, rather the models themselves appear to be breaking down against the walls. Their clothes are ripped and twisted, appearing almost like roots tying the women to the walls. Their hair is crawling up the wall like vines. Even drawn in its most basic form, the image is startling.

Sebastian stares at it for almost a whole minute, before carefully turning the page. It’s a rooftop, and the woman on the page has a face tilting up towards the sky, like a flower desperately searching for sunlight. Sebastian lets out an admiring breath as he takes it in. He turns the page again. He drinks in every new idea, every new picture. After a weekend of encountering the same stale articles, these images hit him hard. They’re good. Actually, they’re brilliant.

Sebastian closes the sketchbook and doesn’t know what to do. Kurt Hummel appears to be genuinely… brilliant. It’s no secret that the magazine industry has seen better days. New technology and an increasing demand for instant content mean that releasing a hardcopy magazine once a month is a difficult business. For one wild second, Sebastian entertains the idea that Kurt might be able to single-handedly save _Rush_ from the inevitable death of print media.

Then the moment passes and Sebastian is left standing behind Kurt’s desk, frozen and unsettled. He looks up and is thankful that there is no one around to see standing stiffly in Kurt’s empty office. He steps back from the designs, tugging his sweater down and reminding himself that it wouldn’t matter if Kurt was Leonardo Di Vinci reincarnated, he’s still a prissy little queen. Sebastian happens to be an expert on talented but deeply irritating people, being one himself. Fuelled by a petulant desire to return to his normal opinion of Kurt, he opens the top draw of the desk and switches the stapler with the sticky tape. Then he replaces the three blue pens on Kurt’s desk with black ones, and finally moves Kurt’s laptop in a direct mirror image on its current position. Surveying his work, he feels inexplicably calmer.

With a pleased little smile on his face, he walks back to his desk. He’s about a sit down when a familiar and unwelcome person appears in front of him.

“Hi, Sebastian!” greets Chandler, voice impossibly chipper for the early hour. “That was _so amazing_ what you did last week. At first I thought you were just being kind of mean, but then Mandy explained to me that you were doing it to help Kurt. You’re such a good assistant. That was so clever, to spill my coffee like that!”

Sebastian stares at him blankly. He can’t even come up with a scathing reply, too stunned by Chandler’s chirpy attitude. He can’t really be this cheerful. Underneath all the smiles, he must be a serial killer or something. When Sebastian doesn’t respond, Chandler is unfazed. He picks up some mail off the trolley and moves towards Kurt’s office, which is enough to Sebastian snap back to reality.

“Where do you think you’re going?” enquires Sebastian, stepping in front of Chandler.

“I was just-”

“No,” cuts in Sebastian, holding out a hand for the envelopes. “Remember what I said? Never, _ever_ getting into that office.”

“Surely it-”

“No.”

Chandler wilts under Sebastian’s hard state. He places the mail into Sebastian’s waiting hand and, with a final pout, walks away. Sebastian keeps watching him until he’s almost out of sight and therefore misses Kurt’s approach from the other direction.

“Who is that?” asks Kurt, standing next to Sebastian and looking in at Chandlers retreating figure. Sebastian almost jumps at the sound of Kurt’s voice.

“Your stalker,” supplies Sebastian cheerfully. “But don’t worry, I’m on it.”

“Right,” says Kurt with a raised eyebrow, as though unsure of weather Sebastian is joking or not. With a confused glance in the direction Chandler disappeared, Kurt moves past Sebastian and into his office. Sebastian waits a few seconds before trailing after him.

“When did you get in?” questions Sebastian, unable to stop himself asking. Kurt is looking at his desk with a frown and answers distractedly.

“I don’t know, early. I had some ideas… did you move my stuff around?”

“Excuse me?” says Sebastian, his voice a perfect mix of miffed and scornful. It’s the voice he regularly uses when he pretends he’s being falsely accused of something.

“I left that sketch book open,” says Kurt with certainty, gesturing to the book Sebastian had looked through earlier. It’s currently closed in the middle of the desk.

“I came in to check if your computer was on and the drawings were burning my eyes. I closed it in self-defence.”

The sentence slips out accidently. It’s probably the most plainly insulting thing Sebastian has ever said to Kurt’s face. Kurt narrows his eyes at Sebastian, who raises an eyebrow in reply. They stare at each other for a few more seconds, and then Kurt lets out an aggrieved sigh. He sits down and doesn’t look at Sebastian again.

“Get out.”

Sebastian happily leaves, although he’s a little disappointed with himself for giving into the temptation to insult Kurt. While it had been fairly tame considering some of the things he’s thought about Kurt in the past, a more serious slip could cost him his job. He’s already knows Kurt would jump at the opportunity to get some dippy girl from HR as an assistant. It would end up being a competition between her and Kurt as to who got fired first.

While Sebastian mindlessly starts collecting Kurt’s social engagements for the upcoming weekend he realises he’s forgotten to bring his NYU application to work with him. Yet another thing he should have been doing instead of pondering his outfit this morning. Sebastian has no explanation for the fact that he literally never forgot a single one of Sue’s appointments, yet his own life is, at times, managed haphazardly at best. Sebastian feels the urge to bang his head against the desk in frustration. This is the only time this week he can get away for long enough during lunch to get to NYU and back.

Glancing up to make sure Kurt is completely distracted by his computer, Sebastian pulls out his mobile and texts Jeff.

Sebastian: **I forget my fucking application. When’s your shift?**

Jeff: **Midday. I can drop it in, if you ask really nicely.**

Sebastian smiles, knowing he’s lucky to have friends like Jeff and Nick. New York is a big place and it’s nice to know you’re not alone. Even if Jeff is a dick who likes to make Sebastian beg.

Sebastian: **Pretty please, Jeffy. With** **naked boys on top.**

Jeff: **Lol. I’ll be there in 40 min.**

Kurt has an appointment in ten minutes, so Sebastian estimates he can slip away to meet Jeff and come back unnoticed. Sebastian isn’t totally sure who the people Kurt is meeting are; the meeting request just came through as ‘Blue House Innovation.’ Sebastian’s never heard of them before. He tried Googling them and came up with some vague page that talked about _social investment_ and the _third sector_. He doesn’t care enough to investigate any further, but he can’t help but wonder if Kurt is pursuing something outside his _Rush_ duties.

While he’s waiting for the Blue House people to arrive, Sebastian calls down the lobby and chats to Andrew. It turns out his wife has been sick since the birth of their daughter, but Andrew can’t afford to take days off to help her with the baby. Sebastian gets unexpectedly caught up in the conversation and he almost forgets to ask Andrew to let Jeff up to the _Rush_ office when he arrives. The call lasts long enough that Sebastian is putting the phone down as two women in business suits approach his desk. Kurt appears before Sebastian can greet them.

“Hi, you must be Margaret,” says Kurt, shaking the taller woman’s hand. They other lady introduces herself as Sarah. Sebastian stands awkwardly behind his desk, unable to sit back down without drawing attention to himself. When they’ve all exchanged smiles and token comments about the traffic, Kurt glances at Sebastian as though noticing him for the first time.

“Oh, sorry, how rude of me. This is my assistant, Damien.”

Sebastian is already halfway towards shaking Sarah’s hand by the time he hears the end of Kurt’s sentence. He pauses for a half a disbelieving second, and then continues to smile politely as she says, “Nice to meet you, Damien.” Unable to correct her without acknowledging that his boss can’t remember his name, Sebastian continues to greet Margaret with a tight smile. He knows there is a faint humiliated blush painting his cheeks. He catches Kurt’s eye and Kurt smirks at him.

The two women move into Kurt’s office, but Kurt hangs back and says lowly.

“Did you enjoy the anti-Christ reference?”

“Charming,” grits out Sebastian, admitting keeping his expression neutral for the sake of Kurt’s guests.

“Don’t touch my stuff,” replies Kurt, a falsely sweet smile on his face. He strides back into the office, while Sebastian turns his back to the room and scowls. He’s still glaring at the floor when Jeff arrives a few minutes later. He’s wearing his blue scrubs and looking a little lost until he sees Sebastian.

“Seb?” says Jeff, laughing a little at Sebastian’s stormy expression. “You look like you’re about to kick a kitten or something.”

“You’re early. And more like punch my boss in the face,” mutters Sebastian darkly, but then he smiles when Jeff waves the stapled application in front of his face. “Thank fuck.”

“I’m awesome,” agrees Jeff.  He looks over Sebastian’s new desk and peers into Kurt’s office. “You made this place sound like a dungeon or something, it’s totally sweet!”

“It’s the company, not the location,” grumbles Sebastian. Although, to be honest, he can appreciate that he still has floor to ceiling windows and a view of the city. Kurt hasn’t managed to ruin that yet.

“Our break room at the hospital doesn’t have windows,” points out Jeff, as though thinking the exact same thing.

“But my boss is a conniving bitch,” offers Sebastian with a grin, laughing when Jeff just shakes his head. Jeff is easily leaning against Sebastian’s desk and Sebastian steps in to bracket him with his arms.

“I deal with puke and old people all day,” counters Jeff, completely unconcerned by Sebastian’s proximity.

“I only got to fuck two models last week,” sighs Sebastian with a forlorn expression.

“You’re such a jerk,” laughs Jeff.

“You love me,” smirks Sebastian in reply, pressing a playful kiss to Jeff’s lips. Jeff puts a hand on his chest and lightly shoves him away, still smiling.

“Only for your body. You got time for lunch?”

Sebastian shakes his head, nodding towards the application that is now sitting on top of his keyboard.

“Nope, I’ve got to run that over to the admissions office.”

“You mean I don’t even get free food? You cheap bastard.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Sebastian picks up his jacket and the form, and then glances towards Kurt’s office out of pure habit. He’s met by Kurt staring to him with a stunned expression, clearly not listening to a word of what is going on in his meeting. Their eyes meet and then Kurt quickly drops his gaze. Sebastian realises that Kurt has been watching the whole exchange with Jeff. Not quite sure how he feels about that, Sebastian winks at Kurt and then saunters off towards the lift where Jeff is waiting. His default setting when he feels uncomfortable is cocky and the fact Kurt saw him joking around with Jeff is strange. Sebastian quickly tries to move his thoughts on the other things.

When he arrives back the office thirty-five minutes later, having eaten the worst Santana cuts him off before he can get to his desk.

“Have you heard anything about the rebranding?”

“No,” frowns Sebastian. He doesn’t like knowing things. Santana scoffs at him.

“You know, you were much more useful when you worked for Sue.”

Then she walks off and Sebastian is left trying to ignore her brusque statement. Santana has an unfortunate habit of identifying and saying the most hurtful thing possible in a very offhand way. It’s fantastic when it’s not directed at Sebastian. He gives Quinn a little wave as he walks past her, but she’s on the phone and doesn’t notice him.

Arriving back at his desk, Sebastian isn’t surprised when he hears a Kurt calling out to him before he’s even had a chance to check the new post-it notes stuck to his monitor.

“Yes?” says Sebastian, coming to stand in front of Kurt’s desk. He quickly notices that Kurt has eaten half a salad at his desk for lunch. It makes Sebastian feel uncommitted for leaving during his lunch break. If Kurt stays, then Sebastian should too. He also picks up on the tight, uncomfortable expression on Kurt’s face.

“I’d prefer,” begins Kurt, not quite meeting Sebastian’s eyes, “if you didn’t have your boyfriends in the office while I’m having a meeting. It’s unprofessional.”

A slow grin spreads over Sebastian’s face. He barely knows where to start with this.

“I think you mean distracting, actually.”

Kurt face flushes a little, but he finally meets Sebastian’s gaze with an unimpressed stare.

“No, I mean unprofessional. Kissing someone in full view of-”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” interrupts Sebastian, still smiling. “He’s my roommate.”

Kurt looks surprised by that, and as though the chastisement he had planned is being derailed. His next question spills out of his mouth is a rush.

“Since when are you gay?”

“That’s getting a bit personal, Kurt,” says Sebastian, pretending to look uncomfortable, but suspecting that the effect is ruined by the fact that he can’t fully stop himself smirking. Kurt appears somewhere between embarrassed and pissed off. He pushes ahead in an almost composed voice.

“I apologise. That’s obviously private.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” echoes Sebastian with a grin.

“Do you at least agree to not kiss people in the office?”

“Maybe.”

“Sebastian!” finally snaps Kurt, standing up. “Are you actually this spiteful, or do you not care about your job at all?”

“Definitely the former,” answers Sebastian, all humour quickly dropping out of his voice. Kurt doesn’t get to question his loyalty; Kurt has _no idea_. Seeming to sense the change in Sebastian’s demeanour, Kurt takes a moment to watch him wearily. He finally lets out an angry huff and picking up piece of paper to thrust it in Sebastian’s direction. Sebastian takes it out of Kurt’s hand, looking down to find details for the introduction party _Rush_ in throwing to celebrate Kurt’s hiring.

“Could you please ask Jesse how much of this we’re expected to organise.”

Kurt voice is blank, as though he doesn’t have any more emotional energy to waste on Sebastian today.

“Okay. I’ll let you know.”

He leaves the office and gets back to work. There is an underlying determination to his actions for the rest of the day, because he refuses to let Kurt think he doesn’t care about his job. He’s going to do it so perfectly that even an obsessive work addict like Kurt won’t be able to fault him. He stays even after Quinn comes to say goodbye, even after the cleaner comes around to empty the bin under his desk. He will stay until that light next to Kurt’s desk goes off. There is no way he’s leaving first, not tonight. Not after Kurt arrived before him and didn’t take a lunch break. He starts chronologically sorting Kurt’s already substantial pile of tax invoices, yawning quietly as the evening drags on.

He doesn’t even realise he’s asleep until he’s being woken up by a soft voice.

“Sebastian. Wake up.”

He’s leaning back in his chair, head lolling to the side. His neck hurts, but he’s warm and his eyelids are heavy. Blinking slowly, his focuses in on Kurt’s face. For half a second, he sees the almost fond expression lurking there, but then Kurt takes a step back from his desk. He’s got his satchel over his arm and his coat on. Sebastian sits up, yawning into his hand and suddenly mortified that he fell asleep in the office. Kurt will be able to hold this over him for weeks. Sebastian ducks his head, mind too muddled with sleep to face Kurt and deal with the teasing. It’s pitch black outside the large windows. The office is silent around them.

“Go home,” says Kurt. His words aren’t laden with smugness or amused. He sounds tired. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” replies Sebastian, rubbing a hand over his face and waiting until Kurt has started to walk away. Then Sebastian watches him go and, for the first time, wonders who exactly Kurt goes home to every night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a note to this effect at the start of the story, but I thought I'd just mention it here too. There will be a lot of random pairings/characters appearing in this story that I haven't tagged, simply because there are a lot of them. So don't be surprised when extra characters show up, although they will all be peripheral.
> 
> And have a very happy and peaceful Christmas everyone!

Sebastian isn’t sure if things are going to change between them after the strange late night moment. However, when Kurt introduces him as ‘Dominic’ to a bunch of free-lance writers the following morning without blinking an eye, he reassured that they are still continuing in the same fashion. Sebastian does a better job of pretending the fake name doesn’t irritate him this time and Kurt’s smile is cool for the rest of the day. It feels like business as usual.

The deadline for the first issue of Ms. Pilsbury being in charge is quickly approaching. There is a lot of pressure for it to be to the same standard – and ideally better – than previous _Rush_ issues. There was a very scathing article about the abrupt change of leadership in the _New York Times_ businesssection last week and it set the entire magazine on edge. While Ms. Pilsbury isn’t showing at noticeable signs of stress, Sebastian notes that her voice seems to get a little more high-pitched every day. It must give her assistant a headache. Sebastian tends to detour around past Santana’s desk to avoid Ms. Pilsbury’s office and voice.

On top of the November issue being Ms. Pilsbury’s first month at the magazine, it’s also Kurt’s. Kurt isn’t quite sure of mechanics of the production process and, to a lesser extent, neither is Sebastian. It’s a new job for him too, and he doesn’t specifically know the details of Kurt’s role in the finalising of the issue. The result of all these inexperienced people is that the week before the print deadline is hectic. Kurt and Sebastian spend so much time on the phone to each other double-checking details and dates that Sebastian quickly has Kurt’s phone number memorised. There isn’t even time for snark or sabotage, because Sebastian is distractingly busy and Kurt is completely exhausted. Sebastian’s attempts to look bored while Kurt talks to him are half-hearted. On top of that, Sebastian isn’t sure which of them gets to the office first in the morning anymore, because it feels like neither of them ever leave. Sebastian doesn’t gel his hair the day before the deadline. Kurt wears the same boots two days in a row.

It hasn’t been this crazy in the office since fashion week in September (and Sebastian almost visibly shudders at the memory of the near mental breakdown he drove himself to accompany Sue through those seven days). At least by next September, Kurt will know what’s he doing and Sebastian will be in college.

Despite the week being a stressful blur, Sebastian does quickly realise that his relationship with Kurt has altered. At least on Sebastian’s end, he finds himself thinking about Kurt differently. This is due to that fact that, firstly, Sebastian is now aware that Kurt is incredibly talented. Kurt is not a pity hire or a marketing stunt; these facts are reinforced by the fact that in the high pressure environment of an impending deadline, Kurt still manages to put together thoughtful and consistent spreads. Knowledge of Kurt’s skills changes things for Sebastian. His malicious thoughts, which were previously centred on the gross injustice that was Kurt’s hiring, are now tied vague things such as Kurt’s appearance or weak will. Sometimes he isn’t even sure what it is about Kurt irritates him so much, he only knows that there is sometime grating about his boss. It’s like a constant need under his skin, the desire to poke at Kurt and get a reaction.

The second way in which their relationship changes is that Sebastian finds himself watching Kurt. It started that night that Sebastian wondered about Kurt possibly having a partner at home waiting for him – it’s like now that he’s considered Kurt’s personal life, he can’t stop looking for clues. He watches the way Kurt checks his phone regularly, the way he taps a pen against his lip when he’s thinking and the particular expression Kurt gets on his face as he takes his first sip of coffee in the morning. Sebastian’s not sure why Kurt is suddenly the centre of his attention, but he can’t seem to prevent himself watching. He even finds himself getting distracted at his desk, staring through the glass door of the office at Kurt talking in a meeting. Whenever he catches himself doing this, he quickly scowls and gets back to work. The last thing he needs is Kurt catching him with looking at him with a vacant expression on his face.

One thing in particular that Sebastian notices during his visual stalking of Kurt is that he repeatedly doesn’t eat lunch. He’ll always have a coffee in the morning, but at lunchtime he’ll finish half a garden salad and then keep working for the rest of the day. The unfinished salad will sit on his desk until Sebastian eventually clears it away in the afternoon. This isn’t necessarily anything significant; there is a possibility that Kurt genuinely forgets to eat while he’s busy working. Sebastian’s worked at a fashion magazine for five months, though, and anyone not eating automatically strikes him as suspicious. Kurt doesn’t look like he has a problem – he’s slim, sure, but not drastically so – but then some people are very good hiding it. It makes Sebastian uneasy, but he can’t say anything. He isn’t even sure what he would say. He and Kurt’s relationship is so frayed that it would seem strange if he expressed any concern. It might be nothing, but Sebastian makes a mental note of it, just like he does of all Kurt’s little habits. He isn’t sure what he plans to do with any of this information, but it can’t hurt to have it.

Two days after the issue is out – and it’s great, if not spectacular – Sebastian is standing in Kurt’s office, frowning up at the ceiling. One of the roof lights as fallen free of its casing and Sebastian is trying to work out how exactly that happened and the best way to explain it to maintenance. Kurt is out at a model screening section and Sebastian is trying not to think about all the beautiful men Kurt’s currently being presented with. Sue used to always let Sebastian tag along to modelling recruitment meetings. He misses them.

He’s decided to describe the light issue simply as _It’s broken, please fix it_ , when Kurt enters the office with a happy smile and a fresh mocha in his hand. Sebastian would be smiling too if he’d had half-naked men twirling in front of him for two hours. He greets Kurt with a crisp, “Afternoon”, and then turns to leave.

“Wait,” says Kurt, pausing in front of his desk, “what’s this?”

Sebastian moves over to stands next to Kurt, frowning at the hamper Kurt is pointing at. It’s appeared since Kurt left the office that morning.

“It’s a gift basket,” says Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, because surely that’s fairly obvious. “Although not a very good one.”

He picks up the extravagantly wrapped product, identifying a bottle of wine and a variety of chocolates. He holds it up to Kurt and points at the wine.

“It’s French, but not actually any good. It’s the bargain basement of European wine. And the chocolates are all plain. Where’s the salted caramel and macadamia twist? Not to mention, there’s nothing fresh. Sue got one with kiwifruit imported from New Zealand overnight once.”

Kurt glances between Sebastian and the food with a confused expression, completely ignoring Sebastian’s pretentious observations.

“Who’s sending me wine and chocolates? And why are they Sending me wine and chocolates?”

“Well,” replies Sebastian, flipping open the embossed card attached the basket, “they’re from Cassandra at Westlake Style & Design.”

“I don’t even know who that is,” blinks Kurt.

“That’s the point,” smiles Sebastian, not quite sure why it’s taking Kurt so long to understand this. Has no one ever tried to butter him up with gifts before? “She’s hoping you drink her mediocre wine and then bring them on a feature sometime.”

“She’s trying to bribe me?” confirms Kurt sourly, looking at the gift-basket with mild disgust. Sebastian puts it back on desk.

“Sure, if you want to see it that way. Didn’t you notice the Turkish scarves last week? Or the tickets to _The Book of Mormon_ the week before that?”

“I thought they were just part of the job,” says Kurt with wide eyes, looking mortified. Sebastian laughs at the guilty expression on his face, because this is so unbelievable.

“Didn’t you read the cards on them?” he chuckles and Kurt shakes his head hastily. Sebastian laughs more.

“Wow, they really wasted their money then! You took their stuff and you don’t even know who they are.”

Kurt looks trapped and embarrassed, which only makes Sebastian more amused. Kurt tries to be such a good person, yet he’s inadvertently acted like a ruthless tyrant. It’s fantastic and Sebastian pats him on the back with a smile.

“Good work, tiger,” he grins, leaving the office to call maintenance. He’s still smiling when Kurt drops the gift basket on his desk twenty minutes later with instructions to return it. Sebastian puts down the memo he was proofreading and looks up at him squarely.

“They’re going to keep coming, you know. You can’t return them all.”

“They make me uncomfortable,” replies Kurt simply.

“Your ethical compulsions aside, you’re one of the most powerful people in the fashion industry,” says Sebastian, a little begrudging to have to admit Kurt’s impressive position, “and you can make people’s careers. They’re going to suck up to you, not matter what you do.”

“Everyone except you,” points out Kurt with a frown. Sebastian flashes him a smile.

“I’m less easily impressed. But I’m serious, you can’t send them all back.”

“I don’t want them,” reiterates Kurt firmly.

“Neither do most Editors. Generally people give them to their assistants.”

They share a look and there is a clear unspoken understanding of how completely unlikely that is. Sebastian relents a little, because he honestly has gotten some fantastic second-hand gifts from Sue and he doesn’t want to send all Kurt’s freebies back.

“I can give them out to the other staff, if you want. I know all the girls would be only too happy to take them off your hands and you’ll have friends for life.”

Kurt looks momentarily surprised by Sebastian’s reasonable compromise, but then he nods.

“Okay. Thank you.”

Sebastian takes the gift-basket and puts in under his desk, intending to take it to kitchen later and hand out the food like a smirking Santa. He might makes people fight over the moe expensive chocolates. He’s the taking the wine home for Jeff, though, because it’s his favourite. He’s cheap and awful, but still he favourite.

Kurt calls out to him ten minutes later, “Can you double check with Jesse all new guest list for my party next week?”

“Okay,” replies Sebastian loudly, cursing himself for not doing it before Kurt got back. He got distracted by the broken light and before that planning his outfit for Halloween. He quickly prints off the adjusted guest list and heads towards Jesse’s office with mild trepidation.

Jesse is difficult to understand. Sebastian, as someone who likes being in control of situations, never fails to be thrown by Jesse, who has an ego the size of a small country and flirts with literally everything that walks through his door. He even used to flirt with Sue, which was horrifying. Sebastian doesn’t get him, at all. And, for better or worse, he’s taken a strange interest in Sebastian as the only male assistant of any seniority at _Rush_. Sebastian doesn’t even know if Jesse is bi, gay or just an ego manic.

Quinn isn’t at her desk, so Sebastian just knocks on Jesse’s open door. The Creative Director is on the phone, voice loud and self-assured.

“There will be no burgundy in our layout while I’m in charge, Richard. It’s kitsch and boring and I’m better than that.”

He glances over at Sebastian and pleased grin spreads across his face. Sebastian looks back at him with a neutral expression, waving the list to demonstrate why he’s here. Jesse gets off the phone and waves Sebastian over to his desk, still smiling.

“Sebastian, what can I do for you today? Finally ready to take me up on my offer?”

Jesse flirts with Sebastian, just like everyone else. Sebastian is never sure if he’s genuine or not. But given the small chance that he is being serious, Sebastian keeps his distance. The last thing he wants is a rumour that he’s sleeping Jesse to keep his job.

“Sadly, no,” he says with an easy smile, “Kurt wanted me to run this past you.”

He hands the list to Jesse and then stands while Jesse runs it over with his eyes. He’s got a thoughtful expression on his face, pushing his hair back off his face as he reads.

“Take off Daniel Cross and that’s fine,” he says, handing the list back. “He made the mistake of stealing my driver last week and he’s going to suffer accordingly.”

“Noted,” nods Sebastian, waiting to be dismissed. Jesse leans back in his chair and looks up at Sebastian with consideration.

“How’s it going with Kurt? I’ve noticed things are a little tense. You can come work with me if you like,” his expression changes into a relaxed smirk, “lots of late nights.”

“Tempting,” replies Sebastian, pretending to weigh up the offer, “but no thanks. Kurt and I have bonded.”

“Oh really?” grins Jesse and Sebastian wonders if he’s this impossible to talk to when he’s hitting on someone. Not that Jesse isn’t hot and the attention isn’t undeniably flattering, but still.

“Absolutely. In fact, I should get back to him.”

“Fine, go,” says Jesse with an nonchalant wave of his hand. Sebastian gives him a polite smile and then leaves.

Quinn still isn’t at her desk as he departs, but he sees her ten seconds later standing outside the men’s bathroom, biting the nail on her thumb as she stares at the closed door. Her mouth is set in a tight line of worry and, as someone who rarely shows any agitation, Sebastian is concerned enough to cut in front of two moving clothes racks and make his way over to her.

“What’s wrong?” he says, standing in close to her so no one can overhear their conversation. She glances up at him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“The restaurant Sam and I went to for lunch accidently put shrimp in his sushi. He’s allergic.”

Sam is a model who has appeared in a few advertisements and Quinn has been dating him for a few months. They met at a launch party earlier in the year. Sebastian has only met him a handful of times, but Quinn put a picture of the pair of them on her desk last week and Sebastian has been teasing her about it ever since.

“Is he okay?” asks Sebastian, but he’s slightly confused. If Sam had a serious reaction, surely Quinn would be with him at the hospital?

“He’s in there throwing up,” Quinn nods towards the bathroom, biting her nail again. “His face is all swollen. He’s got a Marc Jacobs shoot in thirty minutes…”

She trails off uneasily. Sam’s agency is notoriously brutal and he’ll fire him if he doesn’t turn up for the photo shoot. There are thousands of cute blonde models in New York, after all. Sam could have been hit by a car and it is wouldn’t have been an acceptable excuse.

“Shit,” agrees Sebastian, frowning too. He tries to think of some way to help, but every possibility that occurs to him is useless. Sans death, Sam needs to be at that shoot (and if they say he’s dead, that rather defeats the purpose).

“I don’t know what to do,” Quin admits lowly. Her voice has the tiniest shake in it and Sebastian puts a hand on her back. It’s as demonstrative as either of them are going to get in public; Quinn still leans into him imperceptibly.

Sebastian keeps thinking of some scheme to save Sam’s job. Sebastian likes Sam, even if he seems a little too dopey and cheerful at times. He makes Quinn laugh and he’s good to her, unlike some of the other assholes she’s dated in the fashion industry. They’re standing there in silence, Quinn’s face tense and Sebastian in deep thought, when Kurt walks up to them. He glances between them for half a second, but then addresses Sebastian.

“Did you show Jesse the list?” he says and Sebastian steps away from Quinn to retrieve the piece of paper that is tucked under his arm. He hands it to Kurt, tells him about Daniel Cross, and Kurt nods before walking off. Sebastian looks back at Quinn, only to find her staring after Kurt.

“What?” he says.

“Nothing,” she replies, shrugging off whatever she’s thinking and fiddling with her necklace. “I’m going to check on him. Just… call me.”

She shoots him a tiny, thankful smile and then disappears into the men’s room. No silly social conventions will stop Quinn looking after her sick boyfriend.

Walking back to his desk, Sebastian is distracted, and more than a little frustrated, by the fact that he can’t work out a way to help. After all his wonderful schemes to bait Kurt recently, he can’t stand the fact that now, when he might actually being able to do some good with his plotting, his mind is blank. He reaches his desk, but doesn’t sit. He taps his fingers against the top of his chair a few times. He only has one idea that might work, but if it went wrong if would not only ruin Sam’s career, but also Quinn and Sebastian’s. Sebastian keeps thinking, trying to picture another way. The only alternative to his one risky plan is just as dangerous, but for different reasons. He requires him asking Kurt for help and it is extremely likely that Kurt will refuse, followed by laughing at the absurdity of Sebastian’s audacity to ask in the first place.

Twenty-five seconds later and he hasn’t thought up anything better. Sam’s shoot is in twenty minutes and Sebastian decides to put himself out there. He’s doing this for Quinn. She’s done him enough favours in the past.

He walks over the Kurt’s office – where his boss has returned to his desk and is reading through an article, his face set in a concentrated frown – and knocks on the door. Kurt glances up for half a second and stops completely when he sees that it’s Sebastian. Sebastian never knocks.

“Kurt? Do you have a second?” asks Sebastian, wishing for the first time that maybe he’d been a little more welcoming, because then maybe his wouldn’t feel so strange. Kurt appears to agree at the peculiar nature of the question, free of guile and sarcasm, because he looks suspicious.

“Why?” he says warily. Sebastian walks into the room and stops in front of Kurt’s desk, forcing himself not to fidget or stare at the ground. He meets Kurt’s narrowed eyes.

“I’ve got a problem. You know Quinn Fabray?”

“Jesse’s assistant,” nods Kurt, his tone no less cautious.

“Right. Her boyfriend Sam is a model with Metropolis and he has a shoot this afternoon, but he accidently ate some shrimp at lunch. He’s allergic, so now he’s sick and he’ll lose his job.”

Sebastian takes a breath, not used to talking so plainly to Kurt (or to anyone, really, outside his close friends). He tends to exist with a smile on his face by default.

“Okay,” Kurt says, confirming that he comprehends what Sebastian is saying, even if he doesn’t understand why Sebastian is telling him. Sebastian has a fleeting hope that Kurt will cotton on to Sebastian’s plan without further encouragement, but Kurt just keeps staring at him blankly. He seems to be waiting for the punch line.

“So, I need your help, because I don’t want him to get fired,” continues Sebastian after a beat. This gets a reaction from Kurt. He starts laughing; instantaneous, disbelieving laughter that has him hunching his shoulder and pressing a hand to his mouth. It only lasts a few seconds, but Sebastian watches him with a set jaw. He knew Kurt wouldn’t agree to help - no one is a good enough person to assist Sebastian after his recent behaviour.  He’d only asked Kurt because he doesn’t have any other options. Jesse would never care about the plight of a faceless model, even if Sam is dating his assistant, and Shelby is out of town all week. Kurt is still chuckling when Sebastian turns to leave, scowling.

“No, no, wait,” says Kurt, composing himself. His voice is light and so amused that Sebastian grits his teeth. “I mean, seriously? You can’t blame me. You’re asking me for help. And you’re asking nicely, which I didn’t know you were capable of.”

“She’s my friend,” says Sebastian plainly. He’s not going to get into a sniping match with Kurt, not over this. “I’d really appreciate it if you could help by ringing the director of Metropolis and saying you need Sam for something urgent here.”

The laughter has faded from Kurt’s eyes and he’s looking at Sebastian with a contemplative expression. It makes Sebastian nearly as uncomfortable as the laughter did, because the office around them feels smaller than in ever has before. When Kurt finally answers, it’s to prove that he is much a better person that Sebastian could have ever believed.

“I’m happy to call them. Send me his name and the number for the director, I’ll do it now.”

“Thanks,” says Sebastian, for the first time letting his gaze slip down to the desk in front of Kurt. He feels uneasy, faced with such a selfless attitude. “I promise, he’s a good guy.”

“Apparently,” replies Kurt and Sebastian thinks he can hear some additional meaning in the words. Sebastian turns and leaves Kurt’s office quickly, not wanting to prolong the unusual confrontation. When he gets back to his desk, he shoots Kurt a quickly message with the details and then calls Quinn to let her know what’s happening.

“I’m surprised he did that,” says Quinn when Sebastian explains, and Sebastian glances up to see Kurt picking up his phone to make the call. Sebastian is surprised too, but at the same time, he’s always known Kurt is a decent person.

“You know how charming I am,” he replies to Quinn, dropping his gaze down. He’s aware voice doesn’t have its usually cocky edge, but he can’t conjure it.

“I know you’re a total jerk to him. I’m surprised he didn’t just laugh in your face.”

“Oh, he did that too,” Sebastian assures her.

“I’m serious, Seb. You’re too hard on Kurt, it’s not funny anymore.”

Sebastian frowns, because Quinn sounds serious. If there are two things he’s always been sure of regarding his friendship with Quinn, it’s that she’ll support him and that she’ll be honest with him. Apparently when those two agendas clash, she’ll choose to be honest above all else. Sebastian’s not sure he appreciates it, especially when it’s _Quinn_ telling him to be nicer.

“How is this any different from that time I put the picture of Mandy pretending to give that banana a blow job on Facebook and then tagged all the guys she’s fucked in it? You said that was brilliant.”

“That was different because she’s a bitch and she deserved it,” replies Quinn easily. Sebastian scoffs at the contradictory statement.

“Kurt is a b-”

“No, Seb, he’s not. He’s a perfectly nice person, a good editor and you’ve gone way too far trying to piss him off.”

Quinn sounds sharp and it’s unpleasant for Sebastian to hear. Especially given that Kurt has just done Sebastian a favour and Sebastian can’t really think up any arguments to rebuff Quinn. He settles for sulky acceptance.

“Okay. Point taken.”

“Good boy,” coos Quinn mockingly. Sebastian scowls.

“Screw you,” he replies and Quinn laughs, which causes Sebastian to smile a little. He’s glad she’s in good spirits, now that Sam’s job is safe and he’s in a cab home. They say goodbye and Sebastian settled back to work, but not before looking up at Kurt.

Perhaps he has been taking it a little far. It’s just that he hates it when Kurt ignores him, which is what usually happens unless Sebastian is antagonising him. Being invisible is worse than being hated, right?

Sebastian feels unsettled for the rest of the afternoon, doing his work silently and trying to not think too hard about Kurt. If Kurt notices his subdued attitude, he doesn’t say anything. As far as work is concerned, it’s their lightest time of the month and when Kurt leaves at six o’clock, Sebastian only stays for five minutes before departing himself. He doesn’t forget Jeff’s bottle of wine, but when he gets home, he finds an empty apartment waiting for him. His bleak mood continues through the night, leaving him watching old episodes of _Friends_ on the couch until he finally drags himself to bed in the early hours of the morning.

He can’t get comfortable. The real problem, thinks Sebastian, is that he’s not a nice person. He never has been. Even at school, people have praised his work ethic, his looks, his humour, but never his heart. It doesn’t bother him. Except now it seems as though he needs to consider it, because it has gotten to the point where Quinn is telling him off for not being nice enough. And she’s right, because Kurt hasn’t really done anything to slight Sebastian. In fact, he’s been unfairly charitable even when Sebastian has been radically unprofessional since the moment they met. _Why_ , questions a malicious little part of Sebastian, _does everyone else try and be nice, but you don’t? Do you just not care about people? What’s wrong with you, Sebastian?_ It’s hard to throw up a wall of excuses when you’re lying alone in a dark room.

They next morning, Sebastian smiles at Kurt in greeting. Kurt pauses, blinks at him, and then slowly moves into his office as though Sebastian may have planted some kind of concealed trap just inside the door. It’s frustrating, because Sebastian isn’t going to simply walk up to Kurt and say, “Okay, I’ve realised I’ve been unfairly horrible to you, but I’m going to work on it. No promises, though, because this is a whole new thing for me”. Kurt doesn’t like him or trust him, and it is highly probable that if Sebastian did say that Kurt wouldn’t believe him. Also, Sebastian still has a fairly impressive ego that won’t allow him to admit his mistakes to Kurt bluntly. He isn’t sure how to start this new attitude. It’s not like he wants to be Kurt’s best friend and he especially doesn’t want Kurt to think that he’s hitting on him. While Kurt may very attractive, in his own way, Sebastian policy regarding sleeping with people who have power over his job is crystal clear.

He spends the morning finalising the details of Kurt’s party the next week; it’s going to be a fairly spectacular event. Sebastian has managed to book the best rooftop bar in the city and it will be one of the few nights left in the year when it’s not too cold to have an outdoor event. Everyone is fashion is coming. While Sebastian may be is petty asshole, he can do his job well and the party will prove that. Along with mail and an ever eager Chandler, Kurt also receives a box of premium Belgium Truffles from some photographer. Sebastian gives to Missy, because he knows that she grew up there. 

Kurt treats him with the same vague, slightly disappointed indifference as ever. Sebastian wants Kurt to know that things have changed, even if Sebastian himself isn’t willing to explain it. He feels different and he can’t work out a way to adequately express it.

When it comes to lunchtime, Sebastian diverts the phone and walks with purpose down to his favourite quirky café, a block away from the _Rush_ building. He orders a Thai beef salad – because you can’t survive on vegetables alone, protein is important – and a freshly squeezed carrot and ginger juice. He then walks back, striding into Kurt’s office without knocking, and drops the salad down on the desk. He places he juice on a coaster. Kurt is staring at him with a mystified expression.

“Eat all of this,” instructs Sebastian. “I’m going to check it’s gone in an hour.”

Then he leaves and gets back to work. He glances up every few minutes to check that Kurt is eating. He’s often met with Kurt staring back him, looking confused even while he chews. Sebastian may need to polish his ‘being nice’ skills, but at least this is a start.


End file.
